Meda-high
by megis laeriza
Summary: ¿Que hará Brass cuando sepa que Metabee y Oceana son amantes? ¿Metabee permitirá que Rokusho logre robar el corazón de Brass? ¿O quedará en las redes de Oceana? Meda romance y mezclas del pasado y el presente de estas criaturas.
1. Chapter 1 un enemigo cercano

-Oye Tyrebeetle.-Le dice Roks a Tyrebeetle mientras están sentados en en pasto,esperando a Zuru,que fue por algo y regresaba.

-¿Que paso?-

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porqué Zuru es como es?

-Tiene sus razones...

-Claro, y pensar que tenemos que esperarlo aquí, cuando debimos acompañarlo.

-Tiene sus razones.

-Es lo único que dices,MALDITA SEA.

-Tengo mis razones.-Roks le da un zape Tyrebeetle se talla la cabeza-: Roks,eres malo.

-Gorem 2

-NO SOY GOREM 2,SOY TYREBEETLE.-grita este mientras lo zarandea

-Entendi, pero ya sueltame- Tyrebeetle lo suelta. Se vuelve a sentar.

Una nube negra aparece y va flotando en el pudo observar que habia un medabot negro sobre el como si montara la nube medabot lanzó una especie de maldicion sobre todos los medabots de la ciudad,pero en realidad era a todos los del país y quizás gran parte del mundo.

-ESCUCHEN MEDABOTS,APARTIR DE AHORA NUNCA VOLVERAN A ROBOBATALLAR,PORQUE ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO VUELVAN A SER LO QUE SON...WAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA -aquel medabot negro y rojo lanzó diversos rayos por todos de esos rayos cayó sobre Roks y Tyrebeetle,este pudo recuperarse enseguida,pero cuando se levantó,vio que aquel rayo había agotado a Roks,sin embargo se levantó...

-Aghhh...mi cabeza.

-Roks-dijo Tyrebeetle mientras lo señalaba con el dedo:-mirate,tienes boca.

-Hey,tu también tienes boca-Respondio Roks señalando también.

Ambos corren al río para mirarse en el reflejo,pero es como si el río mismo los estuviera engañdo,sus ojos no eran como los tenían antes,eran como de humanos,tenían boca,una nariz casi diminuta,tenían pelo del color de sus meda partes, ellos no podían creerlo, se espantaron tanto como nunca lo habían hecho en algún momento.

-Somos...humanos

-ESE MALDITO,NOS VOLVIO HUMANOS,¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO,QUE TIENE EN CONTRA DE NOSOTROS..?

Ambos se miraban uno al otro mientras se impesionaban de lo que veian y fueron corriendo para buscar a su *medaguerrero*

-¡ZURUUUUU,AYUDANOOOOS.

En una robo batalla,

-Metabee ¿que te sucedió?

-Yo también quisiera saber eso..mirenme,tengo boca,ojos,una nariz...solo falta que tenga estómago.

-Tu no eres el único-dijo Arc-dash

-Por Dios,mirate Brass,eres mas hermosa de lo esperado-dice Arika mientras le comienza a tomar fotos a Brass

-Pero Arika, sigo siendo igual que antes.-le responde la pequeña colegiala.

En la casa de Kam...

-Black Beetle,¿que te paso?

-KAAAAM,ME VEO HORRIBLEEEE

-No es cierto,te ves linda como estás.-le dice Kam para tranquilizar a su amiguita kilobot.

-¡¿Que,.? Tengo el pelo cortísimo y estoy plana-se quejaba la kilobot,mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza.

-Black Beetle,pero yo te cree plana.

-LO SEEEEEE¡ - Chillo la kilobot,agarrándose el cabello de la rabia.

En un salón de videojuegos

-Red run...mirate

-Banjo ,mira me...soy monstruoso

Luego...se oyen gritos de chicos en el salón de videojuegos, sus medabots también sufrían cambios,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían boca,nariz,diferentes tipos de ojos,y hasta oídos tenían.

-Ahhhh¡ dios mío no..

-Nin-ninja,¿que te pasó?

-Balckram...

Y así,Banjo veía como se desataba la locura en el G-Joy Game.

En otros lugares de Tokio,Japón...

-Sumilidon...

-Kogi¡ soy feo..

-Neutranurse..

-Me veo...diferente,Karin.

-Kantaroth¡

-Rintaro,mirame...

-Eso hago, ves distinto.

-Warbandit..

-Soy lindo..

-Kintaro¡

-YO SOY EL CAMPEÓN ¡

-Oceana¡

-Samurai¡

-Almenos sigo vivo...

-Multikolor¡

-Maestro, me volví humano...

-Que extraño,te ves distinto como antes,pero como si conservaras tus medapartes...

-Botafly¡

-Tengo piernas,aunque también las alas de siempre...

-Honey¡

-PEPPERCAAAT¡

-CROSERDOOG¡

-TOTALIZER¡

-Unitrix¡

-Exoor¡

-Ambiguos 2, eres humano...

-WHAAAAA¡

-HAMUMONKEY¡

-AAAAAHHHH¡

Y así, medabots y unos cuantos kilobots,volvieron a ser maquinas con sentimiento a *humanos* con sentimiento...hasta que un medabot blanco con ojos de color de sangre,que estaba sentado en una alta rama de un roble,miro como la locura y el caos renacía en la ciudad, suspiró hondo hasta que una chica de pelo negro y vestido de color de la noche le llamó desde abajo:

-Eh,Nerón;te necesitamos.

-¿Que sucede,Megan... por cierto,no me llames así, sabes que mi nombre no es ese,me llamo...

-Si, sé como te llamas,pero eso no importa tu ayuda; los medabots se están transformando en...- la chica pudo observar que el medabot solitario también se había convertido.- Nerón, te convertiste en...

-Lo sé, y también me enteré del incidente -el medabot blanco bajó del roble de un salto: -no eres mi medaguerrera,ni yo tu medabot,pero debemos hacer algo, el medabot negro sobre la nube me da mala semilla y debe ser el causante de esta transformacion.

-Tengo un plan pero primero debemos explicarles a todos..

En la corporación medabot,miles de personas y niños con sus amigos ex cibernéticos quejándose ante las doctor Aki intentó calmarlos y explicar que no tenían explicanción alguna de la transformación de los era mucho el gentío y demasiada la tension de la gente,incluso Kogi,Karin,Rintaro ,Seamus Mc Raker ,y hasta Victor; habían venido desde lejos para levantar quejas entonces fue cuando Megan hizo su aparición,pero el medabot blanco al que llamaba Nerón no estaba con ella,apareció de la nada junto con su medabot Neigan para ayudar al doctor Aki a dar su explicación y para decir por si misma su propia versión.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2 situacion transformacion

Capítulo 2

Situación Transformación

de Medabots a Mortalbots

-¿Pero que dices?- exclamó Kogi desde abajo de la explanada de la corporación medabot

Megan se había puesto ahí mismo para calmar a la numerosa multitud y explicar la situación...Así que le respondió a Kogi:

-Como lo están oyendo,la transformación de sus amigos maquinarios es obra de la nube negra que vieron hace unos minutos...pero aun hay mas: en esa nube negra; si no lo han notado,había un medabot negro tipo KBT llamado Blood Beetle,este medabot no es como otros comunes..

-¿En serio?- pregunto metabee rascándose el pelo rubio que ahora tenía

-Metabee¡ pon atención- respondió Megan con frialdad:-Ahora,este medabot no es uno ordinario, es una energía maldita impregnada en un medabot KBT desechado y abandonado por su frío medaguerrero. La energía se impregnó en este medabot leyendo los oscuros deseos de la medalla de este,con el máximo proposito de repetir los diez días de oscuridad,pero va mas allá de los planes del Dr. Metamalo; sin embargo como algunos saben,el Dr. se ha arrepentido y su maldad ya no existirá... Pero de alguna forma la maldad a regresado y si no hacemos algo pronto,el mundo caerá en dolor y oscuridad...

Víctor quedó traumado por la palabra *oscuridad* le recordaba el dolor y la destrucción que había sufrido en su infancia, perdió a su familia; amigos,hogar...sin embargo el pasado es pasado,y no dejaría que eso volviera a hacerlo ese hombre que alguna vez creyó que los medabots eran tan solo simples maquinas...

-Tenemos que vencerlo de una vez por todas.- aseguró Zuru

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo, una vez que los volvió humanos perdieron sus armas y sus poderes; y si lo hizo sabia lo que hacia,sufren una herida critica y no vivirán para contarlo- dijo Megan con un poco de pesar en su tono

- Cuando dices "no vivirán para contarlo"...- le dijo Banjo

- Es una locura..- finalizó el Dr. Aki

-No lo seria al decirles esto siendo la hija del Dr. Metamalo- contradijo la chica de pelo negro con un enorme fleco que le cubría un ojo (quizás la haga una versión femenina de Zuru,ya que hasta lentes tenia)

Todos se sorprenden...la hija del Dr. Metamalo...Aki nunca supo que Metamalo tenia una hija,de hecho nunca lo dijo.

-Cuando digo que no vivirán para contarlo es que no serán robots: viven como humanos y envejecen como humanos,mueren como tales,comen,oyen,ven,tocan,tienen ,lloran,en fin...Sin embargo puedo revertir sus armas,aunque deberán usarlas con cuidado- En ese instante Megan le transporto un brazo de medabot tipo WTC (wicth= bruja) a Neigan,esta sabia lo que haría,así que lanzó un rayo de magia a los medabots y pronto estos tuvieron sus armas de vuelta...

-Tomen en cuenta que les he puesto partes cibernéticas sin embargo eso no deja de hacerlos humanos,en otras cosas ya serian...humanoides...pero hasta que vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes serán llamados "Mortalbots".

Hechos los hechos,la gente y sus meda-humanos regresaron a sus casas.

Algunos simplemente se fueron,otros se quedaron por simplicidad, pero Kogi,Karin,Rintaro,Ana y otros amigos del pasado de Ikki se quedaron para conocer a sus amigos del presente,era un reencuentro: Nae se sentía feliz de conocer nuevos niños , Metabee se encontró con Oceana,Roks hablaba con Black Beetle,en fin...solo que Brass estaba mirando del rio, a Metabee con una infinita tristeza al saber que por mucho que lo amara,el solo tendría ojos para Oceana; eso le daba un poco de furia...

Hasta que oye su nombre..

-¿Que es lo que te perturba?- preguntó una voz desde lo alto de un árbol

-Yo..

-Bien si se puede saber- le responde el Mortalbot..

-No es nada,es solo que..

-Tu mirada me refleja algo más... dime ¿ que te pasa.?

-Yo...-en ese momento Metabee se aproximó a Brass:- oye ¿con quien hablas?

-Con nadie...-le responde ella

- Tienes que ver esto: Crosserdog y Arc-Dash se están peleando a muerte...

-Oh no¡ eso es horrible- dicho esto Brass fue con Metabee a la bolita

El Mortalbot se quedo ahí mismo...

-Nuevamente atrapado por la soledad...típico...

Continuará...

Viejos,lamento que mis capítulos sean cortos,pero tenganme paciencia...


	3. Chapter 3 una nueva ley

Capítulo 3: Pelea por Peppercat ,y una ley del Dr. Aki para los mortalbots

-Eres tan torpe que no puedes ni dar un simple disparo. -le dijo Arc-dash a Crosserdog en medio toda la bolita que se habia reunido ahi.

-Pues tu nisiquiera le ganas a Metabee, y nadie te dice nada- le respondió este ofendido

-Entonces veamos quien merece a Peppercat.

Todos con cara de WTF...sorprendido,Sumilidon pregunta: -¿pelearse por quien de qué...?

-Aaaaahhhh que genio el Arc-dash

-Callate perro sarnoso.

-Te aplastaré como el escarabajo que eres.

Comienzan a se abalanza sobre su rival y se dan golpes uno al otro hasta salir polvo,unos apoyaban,otros decían que se detuvieran; hasta que Peppercat los electrocutó a ambos, el polvo se deshizo por completo y Krosserdog y Arc-dash quedaron tirados ahí incapaces de moverse. Peppercat solo maullo y se fue con su boquiabierto y el resto no dijo nada al respecto.

Así pasó hasta la semana siguiente, pero a Metabee y a los demás Mortalbots no les podía ir mejor: podían comer, oir,se lastimaban y hacían pipi como todo un hmano,podían bailar y muchas cosas un dia Metabee se quedó pensando en algo que lo tenia muy callado:

-Metabee ¿te ocurre algo? -le pregunta Ikki con indignación.

-Oye Ikki,¿como te sientes en la secundaria donde estás ?

-Oh¡ es horrible, te hacen tareas,examenes,es muy atariado,pero aveces la comida es deliciosa durante el recreo y en ese tiempo puedes jugar y hacer tus deportes favoritos,además de platicar un rato con tus amigos y otras cosas lo que lo hace menos estresante .

-Viejo, eso es increible,verás; he estado pensando que talvez yo y todos los Mortalbots vayamos a una secundaria, incluso hasta podria volver a ver a Sumilidon,Warbandit,Kantaroth,Oceana... el amor de mi vida.- dijo Metabee ilusionado.

-¿ Y Brass que es.?- (a Ikki se le ocurrió esta pregunta de repente)

- Solo una simple amiga.

- Se supone que deberías incluirla en tu lista.

- Como si ella fuera tan importante.

-¿ Sabes que si ella estuviera aquí reclamaría su lugar como amiga tuya?

-Arika pensaría lo mismo de ti..

-Ayy no se puede hablar contigo- se va Ikki pero tocan la puerta,abre y esta Arika con tono y expresión normales.

-¿ No lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-El doctor Aki dijo que nos reunieramos en la explanada de la corporación Medabot mañana a las ocho.

En ese día...

-Niños, hay algo que deberán saber..debido a la transformación de los Mortalbots,no he llegado a mas acuerdo que cerrar la corporación y abrir institutos por todo el país,pero estos serán específicamente para susMortalbots,el motivo es que por razones personales,digamos que...los Mortalbots irán a han especie de secundaria..

-que!? están locos ¿porque?...

- Se pasan...

Los pequeños mortalbots se quedaron callados pensando en como seria su vida si fueran a un como el Dr. Aki lo describía..

Hasta que después de pensarlo...estuvieron de acuerdo.

El primer día seria el lunes a las 8:00. de la mañana.

Todos los Mortalbots no podían esperar el día...Hubo quienes soñaron con un día así. La mayoría no podía esperar más,ni siquiera Brass,que anhelaba un lugar en donde su atuendo fuera similar a un lugar asi,aunque muchos de sus sueños estaban ligados a Metabee.

Continuará...

(A partir de X capitulo Brass será la protagonista de la historia)


	4. Chapter 4 : Primer dia de escuela

Capitulo 4

Primer día en Meda-high, viejos y nuevos amigos,un director futurista

- Oh viejo,no puedo esperar mas.- dijo Metabee mientras caminaba acomodándose la mochila marrón que tenia estampillas de Oceana por todos lados:- Me muero por saber lo que pasará en el primer día de clases para los Mortalbots.

-A mi me da casi como flojera- le contestó Arc-dash.

-A mi me emociona,conocer amigos nuevos,expandir horizontes, ¡Que mejor!- les ofrece Roks

-Si,horizontes- dice Totalizer con un poco de picardia.- En tu versión kilobot estilo Roks.

-Solo lo dices por Black Beetle ¿no es cierto?- dijo Krosserdog con tono de burla a Roks -Eh picarón.-

Todo el grupito de chicos se río de lo que Krosserdog había dicho,mientras que Roks se sentía que unos disparos hicieron bailar al grupito,era Black Beetle entre el grupo de chicas,(que solo eran 4 o cinco) que les disparó a los chicos ya que había oído sus burlas.

-Los estoy oyendo,bola de patéticos.- les dijo apuntándolos.

- Relajate Black,solo es nada de lo que te debas avergonzar- dijo Brass tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Si,es solo la estupidez masculina- concluyó Peppercat.

Se les raya el disco a los chicos y se van al insti,las chicas solo continúan la grupos hablan de diversas cosas,solo que Brass estaba mirando a la mochila de Metabee con las estampillas de Oceana por todos lados.-"Si solo supiera lo tanto que lo amó. Merezco un lugar en su corazón, ¿como puede amar a una chica a la que solo vio 2 o tres veces? ¡No es justo! "- pensaba ella,así pasó hasta que llegaron.

Todos se sorprendieron,era casi del tamaño de la secundaria de Ikki,con medida y todo...

-WOOOOOAAAAWWWW

-Es casi del tamaño de la escuela de Ikki..

-Hablen menos y conozcan más.

Al entrar al insti,todos se maravillaron,hubo un tiempo en el que no veían algo como eso,pero por fin había llegado su oportunidad, habían casilleros, lavabos,diversos lugares, al parecer nunca habían visto nada se encontró con Sumilidon,Warbandit,Kantaroth,Octoclam (este se convirtió en el chef de la escuela),Multikolor,entre otros más... Los amigos del presente conocieron a los del pasado y pronto se hicieron amigos,incluso Black Beetle se encontró con algunos cómplices kilobots...

En fin..

Pero Brass se dio cuenta de que Metabee ya no estaba con el grupo que había compuesto,así que lo buscó y encontró en uno de los pasillos, mirando a todos lados, buscando a alguien,su búsqueda era Oceana. Brass lo siguió hasta donde el estaba y caminó con pasos rápidos.

- Metabee,esperame Metabee.

-¡Dagh! Vete Brass ,estoy buscando a alguien.-dijo Metabee tratando de alejarla.

- Al menos dime quien es.

-No te interesa.- de pronto,Metabee encuentra a Oceana acomodando libros en su casillero.

-Apartate Brass,no quiero que tu presencia arruine mi momento- a Brass le dolió tanto esta frase y se quedó estática en su lugar mientras veia a Metabee coqueteandole a Oceana con mucho afectó, iba a llorar,pero entonces-¡RIIIIIINNNNGG!- la campana sonó y se oyó una voz desde las bocinas de todo el interior de la escuela que decía:- ATENCION ALUMNOS,HAGAN FILAS MIXTAS EN EL PATIO DELANTERO DEL INSTITUTO,SE DARÁN LAS INDICACIONES PARA LOS RECIEN INGRESADOS.

En unos minutos todos los chicos formaron diversas filas alrededor del patio,en frente había una explanada,ahí estaba un Mortalbot tipo samurái,pero parecia muy viejo, a lado de él había un conejo alto con un traje negro en el que había un triangulo amarillo en su pecho también estaban un coyote,un corre caminos y una coneja;que también tenían trajes negros con triángulos en el pecho. El coyote tenia su triángulo verde,el corre caminos lo tenia rojo,y la coneja lo tenía de señor samurái tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Buen día muchachos,mi nombre es Samurái y yo seré su profesor,pero eso se los explicaré ,con ustedes su director, Ace Bunny.-luego Ace tomó el micrófono y les dijo a los chicos.

-Gracias profesor Samurái, es un honor tomar la responsabilidad aquí espero que nos llevemos muy bien; verán ,las personas que ven aquí les impartirán materias a algunos de ustedes, aquí tienen a el Dr. Coyote,les impartirá Ciencia,Biología, y Química y dejenme decirles...Es excelente dandoles estas materias...-Dr. Coyote saludó a los Mortalbots y ellos aplaudieron a uno de sus nuevos maestros,Ace continuó:- luego está Rev Runner,el les impartirá educación física a todos los grupos y años...

-¿Y cuantos años estaremos aquí?- preguntó una Sailor Mate.

-Bien, digamos que...estarían unos 3 años aquí.

El murmullo se hizo entre los estudiantes: "tres años..es mucho..ay que flojera...no es tanto"..

-Bueno,como les decía, Rev les dará física en todos los tres años...También está Lexi Bunny,ella les impartirá Español,Civica y...a mm (se trabó) ¡Ohoh! si,Tutoría también...Samurái les dará Historia,en segundo y tercer año,en primero les dará Geografía... y luego está Spiritus,ella les dará Artes,y Dr Bochoy les dará Matemáticas...Como podrán ver estos serán sus maestros, no se preocupen,estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien. Ahora ,unas indicaciones que serán permanentes en la escuela: cada vez que ustedes pasan de año,otros chicos toman su lugar,por eso verán muchos salones vacíos mientras estén en primer año,cuando pasen,vendrán otros chicos a estar en primer año y así,cuando salgan de tercero se hará una graduación para ustedes que incluye un baile.

El murmullo y la emoción creció en las chicas..Y Brass cosechaba sueños en su cabeza...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 El primer dia continua

Capitulo 5

El primer día continua

Ace término de dar sus indicaciones y dio la lista de los grupos; explico que cada año los alumnos cambiaban de grupo.

1-A

Arc-dash,Phoenix,Dracon fly,Pingen,Honey,Tyrebeetle,Untrix,Exor,Piruskull,Komandog,Peppercat,Black Stag, Sailor Beta,Oceana,Krosserdog,Multikolor,Gobanko,Floro,Puttycat,...(Continua la lista )

-(No puedo creer que me haya tocado con Peppercat) - pensó Arc-dash

-¿Porqué me lleno de nervios cuando escucho el nombre de Arc-dash?- se preguntó Peppercat,apenada.

-¡Genial Unitrix! quedamos juntos- dijo Exor mientras chocaba los cinco con su gran amigo.

-Si mierda,¿pero quien es Black stag?- le pregunta Roks a Tyrebeetle

-Ni % #& idea- le responde este.

-No puede ser que no me haya tocado con Metabee- se queja Oceana con tono un poco fresa.

-No es justo,no me tocó con Oceana - se quejo Metabee también.

1-B

Neutranurse,Brass,Withesword,Black beetle,Dracudon,Balckram,Phoenix,Nin-ninja,Styngray (no se como se escribe),Cutter,Sailor Mate,Fossilkat,Roks,Icknite,Kintaro,Red matador,Gorem 2 (de otro "meda guerrero"),Saldron, Keren-Cheater,Piraskull...

-Me tocó con Neutranurse,Black beetle y Sailor Mate,pero no con Metabee.- dijo Brass con felicidad pero tristemente al final.

-(¿Me tocó... con Black beetle?)- pensó Roks ruborizado.

-Woah! ¿quede con Roks?-se dijo Black Beetle ruborizada.

-Y yo que pensaba que era el único que alguna vez fue Gorem 2- dijo Tyrebeetle.

1-C

Kantaroth,Sumilidon,Warbandit,Cleobatler,Hopstar,Botafly,Metabee,Clenter-wicth,Tentaclam,Femjet,Kuraba,los tres Hamumonkey,Totalizer,Redrun,Terptopen,Orcamar,Sherlee,Sakat...

-¿Oiste eso? no sabia que los kilobots también se habían convertido en Mortalbots- le rumoreó Roks a Tyrebeetle.

-Yo tampoco tuve idea...hasta que mencionaron a Black beetle.

-Ugh...tenias que decirlo.

-Vaya,si que tuve mala suerte,estuve en los últimos..pero hablando de suerte,hace mucho que no veo a Sumilidon y a Warbandit;vaya.-dijo Metabee con un tono casi triunfal.

-De acuerdo -finalizó el director-: Pasen a sus salones y que tengan buen día.

Samurái les indicó a que salón debían ir,todos fueron a sus salones 1-A sólo contaremos que Peppercat hablaba con Arc-dash,mientras los demás se conocían

-Hola,me llano Sailor Beta,pero me gusta que me digan Neigan.

-Yo me llamo Multikolor,es un placer conocerte.-Le respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

En 1-B

-Brass, me alegra volver a verte

-Neutranurse,hace mucho que no te veo ¿como estas?

[...]

Cambio de dialogo...

-¿Así que me tocó contigo?-le pregunta Black beetle a Roks recargada en una pared hasta en el escritorio donde Roks.

-Si...¿que coincidencia,no?- le respondió Roks sonrojado,rascándose la nuca.

-Woah,salientes palabras de alguien que en un tiempo intentó patearme el trasero .

-Oye,entiende;no lo hacia voluntariamente, me ordenaban hacerlo- se excusó Roks de la chica Kilobot que en algún tiempo logró patearle el trasero a el junto con otros 99 iguales a ella.-Oye linda,hagamos las pases ¿si?- de repente recordó de golpe que le dijo "linda" a una muy temible kilobot,pero Black no parecía ofenderse,solo dijo :-pases aceptadas,te veo en el recreo- y luego se fue a sentar en un escritorio alejado de Roks,este se desmaya al saber que no le volvió a patear el trasero como en ocasiones especiales.

En 1-C

-Metabee.. ¿eres tu,viejo? estas irreconocible.

-Hace milenios que no los veo- bromeó Metabee a Sumilidon y a Warbandit

-¿Y que has hecho? bueno,descartando que tienes partes nuevas...errrr digo.. atuendo nuevo

-Nada anormal,por ahora estuve robobatallando antes de ser esto.¿y ustedes?

-Bien,Kogi sigue siendo el mismo...

-Y Víctor ha cambiado bastante...

[...]

Las horas pasaban,todos se conocian;pero ese día no hubo nada de que de recreo Lexi les dio una lista a todos de los útiles que debían traer a partir del lunes de la proxima semana.

En el recreo,la cancha se volvió un estadio...

Metabee,Sumilidon,Warbandit,Roks,Tyrebeetle,Kantaroth,,Arc-dash,Arcbeeetle,Krosserdog,Totalizer,y otros chicos más comenzaron a jugar fútbol,uno era el equipo amarillo y el otro era el equipo verde .Las chicas los apoyaban,pero Brass apoyaba a Metabee como nunca lo había hecho,pero el solo miraba a Oceana;ella solo apartaba groseramente a las demás,insultándolas y tratando de hablarle a Metabee pero solo consiguió distraerlo y hacer que el otro equipo diera gol. Al final del juego,todos culparon al pobre Mortalbot amarillo por distraído y causar que el equipo contrario ganara diez seguidas.

Pero el asunto se tornó peor cuando Metabee culpó a Brass de distraerlo cuando fue el y su estúpida esperanza hacia Oceana .Cuando descubrieron la farsa,Arc-dash no le habló el resto del día. Cuando todo terminó...

-Ikki,ya llegué..oh,lo olvidé,el llega mas tarde;bueno,iré a revisar la lista que nos dio la maestra Lexi.

En eso llegó Ikki :-Hola Metabee.

-Hola Ikki,¿que hay de nuevo?

-Eso mismo te preguntaba yo..

-Bien, no hicimos nada.Y la maestra Lexi nos dio esto- y le mostró a Ikki la lista.

-¿Que? son muchas cosas...

-No es verdad,solo son unos 6 cuadernos, lápiz,plumas,colores...¡Oh viejo! tienes razón, es demasiado.

-¡IIIKII!

Ikki mira por su ventana

-Hey,es Arika

Continuará..


	6. Sintesia (explicacion de la historia)

Sinopsis de Meda-high.

Bueno,algunos no entendieron la historia desde el primer capítulo.

Así que les explicaré las cosas...

Mucho antes de que los medabots se volvieran Mortalbots,hubo un medaguerrero que tenia un medabot KBT. Pero no lo trataba bien y un día destruyó su medalla y tiró su cuerpo a los desechos. Pasó el tiempo y extrañamente el espíritu vital del medabot (como en forma de fantasma), paseó por los desechos y encontró su cuerpo. Entró en el y le dio una nueva vida como Blood Beetle,ahora con poderes mágicos.

Y para que todos los medabots sufrieran lo mismo que el por venganza,decide convertirlos en Mortalbots porque sabia que si lo hacia morirían fácilmente y no interrumpirían su venganza que además consistía en repetir los 10 dias de oscuridad. Megan ,que es hija del Dr. Armond (metamalo) les explica todo esto y les devuelve sus armas a Metabee y a los demás Mortalbots (ya que después que Blood Beetle los convirtiera los perdieron).

Como ya no serian los mismos,el Dr. Aki cierra la corporación Medabot y hace escuelas para los Mortalbots,de ahí inicia el Meda-high,pero resulta que algunos Lonnatics son sus profesores (Ace es el director).Ahí Metabee se reencontrará con unos amigos del pasado,entre ellos Oceana, que le causa muchos problemas a Brass porque ambas competirán por el amor de Metabee.

Ejem ...bien una cosita,voy a tener dos versiones KBT,y KWG,pero intentare hacerlas de su agrado.


	7. Chapter 6: El retorno de Belmont

Capitulo 6 : El retorno de Belmont, una chica nueva en Riverview.

-(¿QUEEE? NO ENTIENDO, ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ,PORQUÉ?)-pensó Ikki cuando bajó de su cuarto y salio de su casa solo para ver que Arika estaba con...¿Belmont?

-¿Que pasa Ikki,estas bien?

-¿COMO VOY A ESTARLO SI ESTE...? quise decir...si,estoy bien- le responde Ikki un poco perturbado.

-¿Seguro que lo estas?- le pregunta Belmont:-solo venía a saludarte pero si estas molesto puedo irme..

-Si ,estoy bien.- le dijo Ikki con sarcasmo.

-Bien,solo quería que lo supieras. Es todo,ya puedes irte Belmont.

-Deacuerdo, veré mas tarde..-luego le da un beso a Arika y se va...(Nota:Un Ikki PERTURBADO,no es un Ikki feliz)

-Ammm...Arika...

-¿Que pasa?-le dice ella muy quitada de la pena,un poco roja por el beso que recibió.

-¿Tu y Belmont son algo?- le pregunta el.

-Si

-¿¡SON NOVIOS!?- gritó Ikki temiendo lo peor.

-¿Como crees?-le responde ella casi riéndose :-el y yo somos amigos solamente.

Ikki suspira hondo aliviado y casi matado del susto :-(Si me la quitan de las manos,voy a...¿PERO QUE ESTÁS..?)- pensó Ikki luego de golpearse la cabeza en su mente..

-Oye,se me hace tarde así que..debo irme

-Deacuerdo.-Arika se fue corriendo a su casa,Ikki solo se quedó mudo y con el peso que tenia encima,se fue a su cuarto..

-Hey Ikki ¿que pasó?- le preguntó Metabee.

-Me puse muy tenso...cuando vi a Arika con Belmont...y no se porqué..- le respondió Ikki levantando las manos como tratando de explicar lo que pasó.

-No pues que raro porque tu no haces eso.

-Ya sé... pero sentí rarísimo...como si estuviera...

-¿Celoso?

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? tu estas loco,yo NUNCA me enamoraría de alguien como Arika,y menos ponerme celoso por ella

-Bueno, si tu lo dices,por mi esta bien.

Hasta que se oye la voz de la mamá de Ikki...-chicos,lavense para comer..

-Entendido..-bajan,se lavan y comen;el resto de el día Ikki pensaba en lo que pasó: "¿y si es cierto lo que dijo Metabee,sí estoy enamorado? quizás sea que me puse molesto por nada" -y así mantenía su cabeza horas y horas hasta que fue a dormir..

Al día siguiente...

Era martes,pero ese día las escuelas de Riverview no tuvieron clases.Ási que esa mañana,cansado de los juegos de computadora,Banjo decidió caminar un rato,con eso de que esos aparatos del siglo XXII acaban con tu vida...Pues bien,el fue a caminar un rato antes de hacer su trabrajo,pero en ese momento quiso mirar a un lado y vió a una chica que parecía muy linda: tenia el pelo negro peinado en una coleta,usaba un vestido negro con tres franjas blancas,tenia un fleco tipo emo que le cubría un ojo,tenia lentes y zapatos nueva en la ciudad y debía estar en la secundaria,pero no sabia donde era ya que la ciudad era muy grande...Así que,Banjo se acercó para preguntarle que hacia ahí:

-Amm..hola...

-Hola...¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eso quise saber,bueno...pienso que estas perdida..

-La verdad...si lo estoy..es que soy nueva en la ciudad y debía estar en la secundaria, pero no se donde es...¿tu sabes?

- ...ahhh...- Banjo no sabe que decir y se queda mudo,había muchas secundarias y no sabría que hacer.-bien,hay muchas secundarias,por lo que..no se a cual estás... además hoy no hay clases y...

-¿Entonces podrías enseñarme el camino,al menos para recordar cual es?...

-Bueno,es que yo...-alcanzó decir Banjo pero la chica lo jaló del brazo y se fueron corriendo...-¿es por aquí?...

Y después de tanto buscar entre avenidas...encontraron la escuela: sucedió que era la escuela donde estudiaba Ikki..la chica besó a Banjo y el se quedó quieto...

-Eso es por ayudarme,gracias por todo;por cierto,lindos ojos..-le dijo ella mientras corría en la lejanía de la calle.

-¡OYE ESPERA!,AUN NO SÉ.. como te llamas..-le dijo Banjo,pero la perdió de repente recordó que debía estar en el G-Joy game,miró su reloj y por suerte aun era tiempo de que llegara...

Mientras tanto...

-Hola Metabee.

-Hola Oceana.¿que sucede?

-No,nada solo quería verte.-dijo ella tratando de seducirlo con una voz de zo#%a baja-novios,mientras lo acariciaba tratando de acercarlo a ella..

-Wow,yo..no se que decir..-le dijo Metabee sonrojado sintiéndose atrapado en las 'redes' de Oceana...de repente Oceana lo besó en la boca con descaro pero tratando de seducirlo Metabee se apartó sorprendido.

-Gasp! ¿n-no me amas? - dijo Oceana mientras se cubría la boca,luego fingió estar llorando..

-No espera,no llores- le dijo el mientras se arrodillaba y ponía las manos de ella en medio de las de él :- yo te amo a ti,solo a ti Oceana,eres la chica de mis sueños..

-¿Enserio?

-Si...incluso yo...

De repente se oye el grito de una chica detrás de unos arbustos,Metabee se levantó y acercó para ver que era...

Continuará


	8. Chapter 7: El costo de un amor

Capitulo 7: el costo de un amor,Brass vs Oceana.

-Gracias Brass,por arruinar mi momento. Estaba por declararme ante Oceana y tu echaste a perder todo.

-Metabee, deja que te explique todo...

-Escucha,será mejor que te vayas AHORA-le dijo Metabee con histeridad mientras la miraba...

-Pe-pero Metabee...- de repente Metabee apretó una de las muñecas de Brass,ella comenzó a gemir del intenso apretó és de ello,Metabee le dijo 5 palabras que Brass no imaginó del chico que le dijo:

-Alejate de mi vida,Brass.

Esta rompió el llanto y huyó de ahí con todas sus fuerzas a mas no vez lejos,Oceana preguntó.

-¿Metabee,quien era?

-Nadie, era sola una chismosa...-le respondió él con un tono deprimente.

-No te preocupes,solo relájate- le dijo Oceana mientras lo besaba,pero ese beso ya no era tan dulce como la anterior.

Mientras tanto...

Un Mortalbot blanco estaba sentado en lo alto de un roble,mirando el cielo y el bello paisaje de ,un loro se posó en el hombro derecho del Mortalbot y observó uno de sus adornos morados.

-Hola Batom..pensé que nunca vendrías.

-Solo dí una vuelta por la ciudad,estaba aburrido de estar aquí como loro enjaulado.

-Entiendo,la verdad me gusta estar en un solo lugar ,es mas tranquilo para mi.

De repente ambos escuchan a una chica que lloraba,era Brass,que estaba corriendo y se lastimó así que se recargó en el roble donde Batom y su amigo Mortalbot blanco bajó a ver si estaba lastimada.

-Hola- la saludó con un poco de afecto.

-Ann...hola- le respondió Brass con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Veo que estás llorando,¿puedo ayudarte?

-No, ¡dejame en paz!- una vez dicho esto Brass volvió a correr alejándose de...él

Fue entonces cuando en una esquina de la calle,Peppercat se la encontró:

-Brass ¿que tienes?- le pregunta. Brass solo dijo que estaba triste y que necesitaba hablar con Black Beetle para que le diera un consejo.Y cuando Black Beetle fue para allá

-¿Que pasa?

-Esque Metabee... él..

-¿Ahora que te hizo mi hermanito?

-No, es que yo...lo amo.

-¿¡PERO QUE DICEEEEEES!?-exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.(obviamente Peppercat y Black Beetle)

-Lo sé,pero hay una chica que me lo quiere quitar y Metabee está embobado por ella hace días...incluso hace unos momentos los espíe por accidente y caí,Metabee me descubrió y me dijo "alejate de mi vida,Brass"

-Bien- respondió Black Beetle con tono de hermana mayor:- ahí los actos de mi hermanito han cambiado MUCHO. Y si querías consejo,NO TE RINDAS.

-¿Que? creí que tu...

-Oye,lo se y lo veo,eres la chica perfecta,mereces el corazón de Metabee.A todo esto,¿quien es la chica enemiga?

-Oceana.

-No mamen,esa sirena que se cree la reina de todo...

-Fue la que nos estaba empujando en el partido de ayer.

-Y pensar que Metabee me acusó de distraerlo cuando en realidad fue ella.

-DEJA DE LAMENTARTE,TU ERES BRASS Y DEBES LUCHAR POR EL CORAZON DE METABEE,NO PERMITAS QUE ESA CREÍDA TE LO ROBE,ES MÁS, TIENES NUESTRO APOYO-

-Black Bleetle tiene razón,tienes nuestro apoyo, cuenta con nosotras.

-Gracias chicas,no se como agradecerles.

-¿Que dices?- Black Beetle le revuelve el pelo a Brass en señal de amistad:-A partir de ahora seras nuestra amiga.

-¿Enserio?

-Es crucial.- siguió Peppercat- Necesitaremos una chica con un corazón grande como el tuyo.

Dicho esto las tres caminaron mientras reian.A Black Beetle no le podía ir mejor.

(Fin del día) Continuara...


	9. Chapter 8: Un corazón herido 1

Capitulo 8: Un corazón herido. (Parte 1)

La semana pasó muy rápido y finalmente todo estuvo listo para las primeras clases.

El lunes a primera hora,les tocó con el profesor iniciar,les hizo preguntas sobre el cuerpo humano y de que sabían:

-Atención chicos,¿alguíen sabe de que partes está compuesto el sistema circulatorio?- entonces logra ver que una mano blanca con cañones estaba por levantarse.:-¿Señorita Brass?

-Emmm.. si...el sistema circulatorio se compone de venas,arterias,corazón y...- pero el profesor la interrumpe

-Muy bien Brass,ahora ¿quien puede decirme cual es su función en el cuerpo humano?- a lo que Brass responde de aprisa:

-Es fácil,su función es transmitir sangre al cuerpo para vivir..

-Excelente... pero hay algo que no entiendo.¿Porqué tienen los cañones y las armas apegados a su cuerpo?

-Eramos Medabots,dependiamos de nuestras medallas como almas...

-Y no teníamos boca ni orejas..

-Hasta que nos convertimos en esto...y ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta que envejescamos.

A Coyote se le hizo extraño que dijieran eso,y aunque no entendía mucho la situación,decidió investigar un poco más...

Mientras tanto,en un lugar muuuuuuyy lejos de ahí...

-Haberlos convertido en Mortalbots no bastó.Menos ahora que Megan les ha devuelto sus siquiera envejecerán y morirán como viles humanos.

-Pero eso no basta ¿que haremos cuando se vuelvan Medabots o inicien una revuelta en tu contra..? ¡Mierda!

-No te preocupes...tengo a una de mis mejores agentes especiales a cargo,nos dará información reciente y nos dirá que debemos hacer para derrotar a ese Metabee del que tanto hablan...

Volviendo a Meda-high...

-¡RIIIIIINNNGG!

-Muy bien niños,pasen a su siguiente clase,nos vemos mañana...

La siguiente hora les tocó con Lexi...Lo primero que hicieron esa hora fue pasar lista y comenzar con el primer proyecto del año:

Una leyenda relevante de Riverview ( XD).Empezó poniendo las características de una leyenda y explicó dudas. Pero las cosas no se terminan en un dia,y les dijo que el Miércoles continuarían con el resto,pero que de tarea buscaran leyendas para ese día.

En cuanto las ultimas dos horas,fueron con el maestro Boc-choy y Samurái,así pasó hasta el recreo,donde Octoclam y Camafive preparaban bolitas de pulpo a lo loco ya que a todos les fascinaban. En una mesa del comedor estaban Metabee,Sumilidon,Arc-dash,Roks y Warbandit...

-Rayos viejo,las matemáticas apestan- dijo Roks mientras tomaba una gaseosa:- uno no tiene ni puta idea de como se hace una bisectriz.

-Bien,digamos que en Tutoria,no todo es fácil.-Dijo Arc-dash

Metabee veía tristemente su comida, pensando en una cosa.

-Metabee ¿que tienes?- le pregunta Warbandit.

-No...nada chicos es solo que me siento un poco mal y...

-Al menos podemos saber ¿no?- le preguntó Sumilidon.

-Es muy personal- dijo Metabee comiendo la primer bolita de pulpo.

-Emm...como quieras...

En otra mesa estaban Brass,Black Beetle,Neutranurse, y Pepperccat.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo,en Tutoría la maestra Lexi dijo que "algunas veces es mejor ver lo de adentro que lo de afuera"

-Es muy sencillo. Si una fruta,se ve hermosa por fuera;en su interior tal vez esté podrida.O en una persona,por fuera parece frío pero en su interior es un tipo muy especial.-Respondió Brass con un tonito de picardía.

-Wops! gracias.

-No hay de qué- dijo Brass simulando tristeza. Estaba abstraída en sus recuerdos.

-¿Brassy, que te pasa?

-No, nada,solo que recordé algo triste...

-¿Aun piensas en mi hermanito?-preguntó Black Beetle mientras comía su hamburguesa (mierda que se me antoja uno)

-¿Hermanito?

-Si,Metabee y Brass tuvieron un problema personal del que no te puedo contar.

-Ya veo,pero ¿cual es la paradoja?

Brass miró a Oceana platicar con Sailor Mate y otras chicas.-Mirenla. es muy hermosa y quiere quitarme a Metabee.Y el esta muy loco por ella porque se enamoró de ella hace mucho tiempo y solo la vio dos veces,hasta que nos volvimos Mortalbots ya la ve más...No creo que lo logre chicas..

-Brassy no digas eso,tienes que se fuerte,sino ¿Como vas a ligar con él? a parte...

-¡NO CHICAS,EL LA AMA YO YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO!- dijo Brass mientras corría llorando.

-¡Brass!- las tres chicas se levantaron de la mesa. Neutranurse y Pepercat siguieron a Brass temiendo a que hiciera una locura. Pero Black Beetle miró a Metabee y fue hacia el.

-Metabee, estas acabado

-¿Que pasa?

-PASA DE QUE BRASS ESTÁ LLORANDO POR TU CULPA-le dijo ella mientras lo zarandeaba. Los demás se pararon de sus asientos

-Tranquila Black,dinos que ocurre.

-Brass esta enamorada de Metabee pero el está enamorado de Oceana. Ahora que sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, va a hacer una locura.

-¿¡QUE DICES!?

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 9: Un corazón herido,parte 2

Capítulo 9: un corazón herido (parte 2)

-Deberias ver Mortalbots,antes eran Medabots,es sumamente interesante...-dijo Tech mientras buscaba en la computadora de la dirección.

-Tech,quizás deberías considerar que son...-Alcanzó decir Lexi.

-¿Adolescentes?- interrumpe Ace.-Deben serlo ¿no?

De repente Lexi oye voces quejumbrosas de chicos y chicas fuera de la dirección.

-"No puede ser Metabee,te pasas."

-"Pobre Brass,espero que esté bien..."

-"Espéranos Black beetle,no seas rastrera"

-"Rastrero serás tu,idiota."

-"¿Adonde fue Brass?"

-"A los baños de chicas,siganme."

Todos siguieron a Neutranurse hasta el baño de chicas,donde sin que los demas se dieran cuenta,los Loonatics los siguieron para ver que sucedía.

-Brass,abrenos;somos nosotras.

-Chicas, dejenme en quiero pasar por una burla y menos que rumoreen contra mí

-Si quieres les damos una lección- hasta que llega Metabee al rescate...

-¿Chicas,todo está bien?

-¿Metabee?-Brass preguntó dulcemente su nombre mientras se ruborizaba con la típica timidez:-¿Metabee eres tu?

-Brass, soy favor ya no llores.- dijo ella corrió hasta donde estaba el y se aferró a el. Metabee sintió que lo abrazaba un angel,la carita tierna y las lágrimas de Brass lo contenían y sentía una extraña sensación.:-Brass,por no llores,no me gusta verte de ese modo..

-Metabee, hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo..(sob)

-¿Qué es?

-Metabee.. yo..yo te amo..-Dijo ella escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Metabee..El no podia creerlo,esperaba esas palabras solo de Oceana,pero ¿de Brass?..-:Brass yo..no se que decir..-de pronto Metabee se dio cuenta de que Brass dejó de respirar, la tomó de los hombros y solo fue que se desmayó levemente..no tenía mucha fuerza para decirle a Metabee sus sentimientos,se sentía muy atrapada y por eso se desmayó.

Sonó el timbre todos se fueron y Metabee llevó a Brass ala emfermeria de la escuela.

Las ultimas horas de clases,Metabee estaba muy desconsertado y preocupado por Brass tanto que a la hora de salida esperó a Brass para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La vió apenada cargando un libro de Geografía en su mano y con la cabeza gacha para evitar líos:-Brass, oye Brass-le habló Metabee y la siguió hasta donde ella.

-Brass ¿aun te sientes mal por lo ocurrido?

- Metabee,por quiero pasar una vergüenza...

-Tranquila, solo..dejame acompañarte a tu casa y..-de la nada aparece la bruja del cuento:-¡Metabee!-

-Arrnn..hola Oceana ¿Como estás?

-Bien,pero mejor cuando te veo.

-Err..Oceana,no puedo ir contigo,tengo mucha tarea hoy..

-Ash,esta bien,pero mañana no te me escapas.-le dijo dándole un beso y se fue. Metabee dio vuelta,Brass ya no estaba.

Más tarde...

-Hola Brass,¿Que tal te fue hoy?

-Bien,¿Que tal tu?

-Igual yo..oye, te veo extraña..

-Descuida,estoy bien..

-Brass, voy a ir al parque ¿quieres venir?

-Claro- respondió ella con un tono inocente.

-Deja hacer mi tarea y vamos.

Una vez que Arika terminó su tarea,pidieron permiso de vez de convencer a la mamá de Arika,salieron y fueron al parque. En el camino se encontraron con Hannah y Oceana que a su vez se veía muy altanera. Al ver a Brass la miro con desprecio y orgullo:- Hola Hannah- saludó Arika ala pequeña

-Hola Arika,que gusto verte..y hola Brass.

-Hola Hannah.- respondió la chica inocentemente.

-¿Que están haciendo chicas?

-Estamos paseando por aquí y de paso buscamos una primicia,¿Que hacen ustedes?

-Oceana y yo solo venimos de paseo por la ciudad...-Hasta que Oceana habla con su tono normal

-Arika, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Brass?-preguntó

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Arika con tono despreocupado -yo las esperaré aquí.-

Ambas fueron a una venida no muy lejos de Arika y iba delante y Brass atrá que Oceana se dio vuelta y abofeteó a Brass.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- dijo ella con un tono OBVIAMENTE inocente

-Escuchame bien maldita,vuelvete a acercar a Metabee una vez más y sabrás de lo que soy capaz

-¿Pero de que hablas?- dijo Brass intimada por su agresora.

-No te hagas, que te quisiste hacer el angelito en el baño de chicas con el .Pero estas advertida.

Con esto Oceana se fue por delante fingiendo que todo estaba bien..Brass se sobaba en donde Oceana la abofeteó,al mismo tiempo que fingía que todo estaba bien y así.

Cuando Arika y Hannah se despidieron y fueron cada cual a su camino,Arika notó que Brass estaba muy triste,con su cabeza gacha y sin decir mucho,era muy fácil distinguir que algo andaba mal.

-Brass...

-Dime Arika -Le responde ella con su tono habitual.

-Has estado extraña últimamente...¿te pasa algo?

-No, ¿como crees?- dijo ella sonriendo gentilmente.

-Deacuerdo,pero prometeme que si te pasara algo malo tendrás que decirme.

-Lo prometo- respondió ella sonriendo amablemente.

En eso llegaron Belmont y Orcamar,cuando lo vio venir,Arika se sorprendió y cuando el la saludó, la probre se quedo muda.

-Amm...Arika.

-Errr..Hola Belmont..

-¿Como has estado?

-Ammm...bien ¿Que hay de ti?

-Si,estoy bien .- respondió el,asi se pasaron hablando...

Mientras tanto...no muy lejos de ahí..

Zuru iba por copias de un proyecto de su papá.Una vez que salió de la papelería,contó el dinero cuando acabó de hacerlo,se tropezó con una chica de vestido negro que corría aprisa ya que debía regresar a su casa después de comprar azúcar.

-¡YAAAH!

-¡Auch! eso dolio.- respondió ella tallándose la cabeza.- Lo siento, no me fijé bien y..

-Je je je..no importa,yo también iba distraído..-le dijo Zuru mientras se frotaba la nuca

-Bien.

-Gracias,eres muy amable...Oye yo..

-Emn..Me llamo Megan. Es un placer encontrar a alguien como tú.

-Me llamo Zuru,es un gusto con..nocerte,ja ja ja...-le responde avergonzado.

Megan recogió la caja de azúcar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Esto fue por perdonarme del incidente.

-¿Ah?- Zuru se avergonzó violentamente- Oye, eso ¿Por qué fue?

-Lo siento,es la costumbre... perdona si no te gustó.

-No,no es nada..-respondió Zuru sonrojado (XD)

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

-Hijo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento papá,es que...- Zuru iba a decir "tropecé con una chica" pero mejor dijo..- había mucha clientela.

-Ya veo,déjame las copias en el buró.Quédate con el cambio

-Pero..-Iba a negarse pero su papá le dijo "Consideralo como un extra"

-¿Ok?- luego se fue del cuarto de su papá,se dirigió ala cocina,donde su mamá estaba preparando la comida:- Hola Zuru, veo que ya llegaste..

-Emnn..si

En casa de Megan..

-Mamá, ya llegué.Tengo el azúcar.

-Bien, ponlo ahí.- Dijo la señora Zandre.Y continuó

-Hija,¿por qué no vas a ir a pasear por la ciudad,a ver que te parece?

-De acuerdo,¿Por qué no? A ver que encuentro.

-Excelente..Oye Megan,tu padre prometió que cuando regresara,remodelaría tu cuarto y te llevaría al cine.

-¿Hablaste con él?- respondió Megan emocionada.

-Sí. Dice que le falta poco para reinstalarse en la corporación Medabot.

-Eso es..es genial.

-Era todo,ya puedes irte,que te diviertas.

-Gracias- luego se fue a su cuarto,sacó monedas de su alcancía y salió de su casa,caminó unas cuadras y se encontró con el G-Joy Game..

Volviendo con Arika...y Brass...

-Pero es verdad,Oceana me abofeteó y...

-Es una broma- respondió Metabee molesto -Mi Oceana nunca haría eso...estoy seguro de que tu la provocaste.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no...

-Eres una farsante. No sé porqué eres mi amiga.¿Que quieres de mí Brass?

-¿Acaso se te olvidó que te amo?

-No,pero no vuelvas a provocarla del modo en que lo hiciste.

Brass oyó el tono de castigo y bajó la cabeza tristemente,mientras Metabee gritaba furioso

-¡¿ME ESCUCHASTEEE?!

Brass empezó a llorar,pero sintió un rayo de esperanza y dijo dulcemente..-Pero Metabee yo...- en ese instante Metabee la abofeteó mas fuerte que Oceana..Una vez que recibió el golpe,Brass corrió mientras lloraba..

-Arika vámonos, no quiero seguir aquí

-¿Que sucede Brass? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!- Brass corrió con todas sus fuerzas,dejando atrás a Arika;quien iba siguiéndola hasta atrás... Ikki,Belmont y Orcamar no entendían nada,fue entonces cuando Metabee llegó

-Oye Metabee,¿Por qué Brass estaba llorando?

-Amm- dice Metabee nervioso,-Bueno yo..no sé.

-¿Seguro? preguntó Belmont dudosamente..

-Si- dijo Metabee sintiéndose atrapado otra vez "¿que pasa conmigo?" pensaba. "nunca debí abofetearla así".

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 10: Martes

Megis Laeriza: bien creo que a este capitulo no le tengo el titulo perfecto,pero espero que les guste.

Capítulo 10: Martes.

Al día siguiente Ikki y Arika se encontraron en una esquina para ir juntos a la escuela .Mientras hablaban de las tareas y otras cosas de la escuela;Arika decidió enfocarse más en el incidente del día anterior..

-Ikki,estoy algo preocupada..

-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?

-Es del extraño suceso de ayer,Brass no ha respondido nada del asunto;incluso la oí llorar en silencio durante la noche..creo que se trató de algo grave..

-Bien, cuando tú la seguías,le pregunté a Metabee que había ocurrido y el sólo dijo que no sabia nada al respecto,pero lo dudo mucho; todo lo que quedó del día se la pasó pensativo y casi triste.Y lo extraño es que ese día no fue a ver a Oceana como solía hacerlo hace un par de semanas.- dijo Ikki mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Es raro que no hayan dicho nada del asunto,pero exactamente ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó ayer?

-No lo sé,como tú dices,no han dicho nada.

En Meda-high..

Los chicos estaban en los pasillos de los casilleros intercambiando y metiendo libros para las clases. La mayoría que terminaba de alistar los libros y mochilas,se la pasaba hablando sobre el incidente en el recreo de ayer. Brass solo intentaba ser discreta,alistando sus libros para las clases. Fue entonces cuando Black Beetle le habló.

-Brass ¡hey,Brass!

-Black Beetle por favor, no quiero llamar la atención...por ahora.-dijo ella con expresión dulce.

-Lo sé, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Neutranurse y Peppercat están preocupadas por lo de ayer y esperaban que estuvieras bien- dijo Black,pero Brass le negó con la cabeza:

-Black Beetle,será mejor que esté sola solo por hoy..

-Agh, prométeme que si te pasara algo malo,tendrás que decirme..

Brass cerró los ojos en ese instante,era la misma promesa que le hizo a Arika,al abrir los ojos,dijo con tono suave:

-Lo prometo.

-Deacuerdo- dijo Black Beetle mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda: -Te veré en clases. -después se marchó.

Brass terminó de arreglar todo,acomodó su mochila sobre su espalda y caminó hasta el salón del profesor Coyote,donde sería las dos primeras horas. Ahí encontró a Metabee,que tenia que entregar un libro que le prestó Tech.

Ella lo vio,pero simplemente actuó como si no, y dejó su mochila en el mesabanco donde se ponia,pero Tech la vio y la saludó

-Hola Brass,buenos días.- saludó con tono de profesor.

Metabee ladeó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Brass. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segúndos sin decir una sola palabra, era de esperarse que Metabee rompió el silencio y la saludó

-Hola Brass..

Brass reaccionó y correspondió a ambos saludos.-Hola Metabee,hola profesor.-respondió con su habitual tono. Se acomodó el pelo sobre su oreja y sacó el estuche de colores..el cuaderno..el libro...Antes de que se sentara,sonó la campana y Metabee dejó el libro en el escritorio de Tech,acomodó la mochila y antes de irse le dijo a Brass..

-Oye Brassie..pensé que en el recreo no tendré mucho que hacer así que..pensé que podría invitarte a que comamos juntos en el recreo.

-¿Ah?- Brass se ruborizó tiernamente con el apodo Brassie,era la primera vez que le decía así -"No puede ser,me dijo Brassie"- pensó y reaccionó.

-Claro Metabee,ahí voy a estar.-respondió habitualmente,cuando de repente entraron los demás alumnos del 1:B .Metabee salió y cuando se encontró con Black Beetle,esta le saludó

-'Ey

-'Yo- respondió Metabee mientras se iba del salón para ir al suyo.

-Muy bien,tomen asiento por favor;que vamos a iniciar la clase.- Ordena Tech al ver entrar a los chicos. Black Beetle dejó la mochila en su asiento y en vez de sentarse,fue a donde Brass y se recargó en el mesabanco de ella.

-Oye Brass ¿Qué quería Metabee?- preguntó con voz baja

-Devolvió un libro al profesor Coyote,y antes de irse..-dijo Brass mientras ponía las manos sobre su libro y finalizó con voz baja.-...Me invitó a comer en el recreo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- antes de que Brass respondiera algo Tech las descubrió y dijo:

-Black Beetle,vuelve a tu asiento,después puedes volver con el chisme..-Algúnos se rieron bajito,pero la pobre kilobot volvió a su asiento avergonzada.

En el salón del 1-C

-¿En serio lo hiciste?

-Claro, ¿porque?

-Bueno..-respondió Sumilidon- A la única a la que solías invitar era a Oceana.

-Sí, pero creo que no será tan malo..

-Como quieras.Y luego nos avisas los detalles..-respondió Warbandit con tono serio

-Pfff,ni que fuera una cita.-dijo Metabee campante -Además,todos ya debieron saber que me gusta Oceana.

En ese momento Kantaroth,Sumilidon y Warbandit se miraron uno al otro y después se fueron a sus asientos muy molestos por lo que dijo Metabee.

-¿Oigan,que dije?- preguntó éste asombrado por la reacción de sus amigos.- Sumilidon,vamos,no es para tanto..

-¿No es para tanto?- respondió Sumilidon con voz molesto -No tienes idea de cuantos se enteraron de lo que ocurrió.Brass pasó por tanto para confesarse contigo ¿y tu vienes y nos dices que todos ya debieron saber que te gusta Oceana? enserio eres increíble.

-Pero no soy tan insensible, me duele cuando ella está triste.

-Si te duele tanto,demuestralo.-Dicho esto Sumilidon se fue a su asiento. Y después llegó el maestro Samurái.

-Muy bien muchachos,tomen asiento,saquen sus libros de Geográfia y demne sus tareas.

Pasadas las clases llegó el recreo. Brass se sentó en una mesa del comedor y esperó un poco hasta que Metabee llegó.-Hola Brass.

-Hola Metabee,¿como éstas?

-Bien, ¿Que hay de ti?- preguntó él mientras se sentaba.

-Yo estoy bien,gracias -respondió ella sonrojada.

-Brass te veo un poco roja ¿tienes fiebre?

-Ammm..No,estoy bien.-contestó apenada tratando de disimular sus emociones hacia él..

-Brass,verás.. He estado un poco triste..por algo que me pasó..

-¿En serio?,¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Brass un poco molesta,sólo que Metabee no lo notó.

-Brass...-dijo Metabee mientras ponía sus manos entre las de ella- No tienes idea de lo horrible que me siento por lo que pasó ayer...por favor creeme

Brass puso su mano en la cabeza del Mortalbot amarillo,la apartó y dijo dulcemente..

-No... no sé que decirte..

-Brass, por favor perdoname..-dijo Metabee casi llorando

-¿Enserio crees que una bofetada que me rompió el corazón... se perdonará en un instante?-respondio ella llorando

-Estaba... muy molesto..no sabía lo que hacia..

-Metabee yo...

Mientras tanto,en la secundaria de Riverview...

-Eso es extraño,de hecho no lo sabia.

-La verdad,es tan extraño de ellos que no dijieran nada..además, ella me prometió que me contaría si algo malo le pasaba.

-No te preocupes Arika,ella y tu son amigas desde siempre. Seguro que todo estará bien..

-¿Ikki?..Gracias- dijo Arika emocionada.

-Oye Zuru,¿y qué hiciste ayer?

-¿Yo?- dijo continuó mientras se rascaba la nuca..-Bien yo..conocí a una chica

-¿Enserio?- dijieron Ikki y Arika al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué la-la emoción?- preguntó Zuru casi espantado

-Por nada.-dijo Arika con un tonito cómplice.- Solo decíamos..

-Vaya Zuru, nunca pensé que tendrías tanta suerte- respondió Ikki palmeandole el hombro muy fuerte.

-Oigan,no es lo que parece- dijo Zuru sintiéndose atrapado otra vez,terriblemente avergonzado.

-¿Como es ella? ¿es bonita,simpática...?

-¿Quieren dejarme de preguntar sobre ella?- dijo Zuru enfadado,levantándose de su asiento,luego se fue a caminar por el patio de la escuela. En realidad estaba un poco perturbado hasta que oyó a una chica que lo llamaba..

-¡Hey! hola Zuru-

-¿Eh?- Zuru se dio la vuelta y era Megan.-"Imposible,no puede ser"- pensó.

-Hola,ya veo que estás en la misma escuela que yo..-dijo ella sonriendo despreocupada.

-Ammm...-respondio él trabándose en lo que se puso rojo,le contestó- Si..Q-que coincidencia..(Dios mio,pensó;no quiero morir tan joven)

-Hablas un poco nervioso,¿pasa algo?-dijo Megan extrañada

-No.. nada solo estaba pensando en lo que pasó ayer..-dijo él rascándose la nuca en señal de apenamiento...

Volvamos a Meda-high..

-Brass, yo..

-Metabee,tu crees que solo una disculpa resolverá todo,pero no es así...Ya no te conozco..

-¿Que dices? soy Metabee,soy el de siempre.

-Metabee,¿No lo entiendes? -Luego Brass hizo una pausa- sólo quiero ser del medabot que me encantó desde el primer día que lo conocí,no del medabot que ahora está con una farsante.

-Brass,ella no es una farsante. La bofetada fue por que lo quisiste.-respondio este,como si la furia que antes sentía por ella hace ayer,volviese a él como un animal. Pero esta vez ella no se dejaría marginar.

-¡ADELANTE! Pégame si quieres. Solo entiende que te amo..-Exclamó Brass mezclando enojo,llanto y dolor en sus palabras.-Pero si así quieres que te perdone..yo ya no voy a tenerte miedo.-Brass lo apuntó con sus cañones.Él quedó impactado por la reacción de la que antes era su amiga,ahora lo apuntó. Se sentía el mas cobarde de su especie. Había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos,aquellas veces que ella la ayudó.Pronto recordó que ella fue la primera que ofreció su apoyo y confianza para vencer a Babyblu.Y también recordó que Brass fue su compañera en su vida pasada.Y cosas como esa,no se olvidan jamás.

Pero entonces miró sus ojos llenos de gotas de dolor y oyó en su cabeza diferentes tipos de voces que le decían: "Idiota","No te dejes caer en labios erróneos","Dile de una vez lo tanto que la amas"."¡DICELO!".-..Metabee no sabia que hacer,¿decir o no decir?..Después la tomó de las manos,apartando los cañones de sí.Acarició el pelo de ella y antes de hacer cualquier cosa...tocó el timbre.

-Oh,pero el meda-diablos.¿Es enserio?-Brass aprovechó y se fue corriendo:-Brass,espera..-pero ella ya se había ido a su clase:-"Oh cielos,¿Que iba a hacer?"- pensaba ella.

Durante las ultimas horas,Metabee se la pasó muy inquieto,no hablaba mucho y se sentía estupido hasta la salida. Cuando se dirigía a casa de Ikki,fue entonces cuando Roks se lo encontró:-Metabee,espera..

-Roks..¿Que pasa? ¿Black Beetle te pateó el trasero durante la clase? No te preocupes,yo te defiendo de mi hermana mayor.

-No Metabee,la neta no..

-¿Entonces?

-Te ví muy extraño después de clases,en realidad Arc-dash me dijo que estabas como inatento o algo así ¿Que pasó?

-Oh,¿Que te importa viejo? no te metas.-dijo el,echando un poco de humo en los cañones

-Metabee, ¿Enserio crees que no vi que estabas apunto de besar a Brass?

Metabee se quedó congelado..-¿Que...dijiste?

Continuará...

Megis Laeriza: Gracias por leer,dejen sus reviews. ;)


End file.
